


Duplicates

by KaisaSolstys



Series: Taking These Steps [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Sex, Clones, KuroKura Discord chat, M/M, PWP but with feelings, Started with PwP then plot happens, between arcs, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisaSolstys/pseuds/KaisaSolstys
Summary: Chrollo has acquired a new Nen Ability which allows him to clone himself. Kurapika runs into him at such an... "unfortunate" time...Alternatively: Chrollo decides to test out a new Nen Ability on a certain blond that happens to stumble into his grasp.--Takes place before Hisoka and Chrollo's fight. It's just after Chrollo gets his nen back.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: Taking These Steps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536712
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Duplicates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocoholic221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoholic221B/gifts), [Lunalover365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalover365/gifts).

> So, this is actually the second part of a three-part thing because my brain decided to expand on a lot of things mid-way through writing and now I'm realizing some things need explaining so... Uh… Yeah. All will be explained with t~i~m~e~~
> 
> Special thanks to Lunalover365 and Chocoholic221B for beta-ing for me! I am so very lucky to have two very talented and skilled authors to read through my work. You guys are the best! :D

Chrollo lifts his right arm. The mirror image in front of him follows.  
He rolls his wrist. The image follows as well.

How curious. An exact copy.

Chrollo smiles.

## -*-*-

At the same time, elsewhere in the exact same city, a short blond in a suit sneezes. 

He rubbed his nose carefully with one hand, the other clutching onto a chocolate bun that he hadn’t had a chance to eat yet. 

It’s now winter, and the city has started to show signs of the change in season through the absently bare trees that allows a chill breeze to slip through it’s sleepy branches. The sky seems to agree with the trees, and darkens more quickly than before. It’s barely seven, and the stars and moon have already started to peek through to peer at the steadily glowing city below. 

“Oh! Someone must be thinking about you!” Came a soft voice behind him.The blond turns to see a shorter girl behind him. 

“That’s a ridiculous tale,” he says flatly. The girl only shrugs. 

“Whatever you like to believe, Kurapika. I thought I would tell you of the new details I’ve heard.” That snaps Kurapika’s attention to her immediate.

“You mean…”

“Yes. Someone saw a man that fits your description on the opposite side of the city.” She hands Kurapika a slip of folded paper.

Kurapika’s eyes widen. He can’t believe his luck. The address is to a well-known hotel that isn’t too far from where he is staying. His client this time had been high profile, and preferred to stay in the same vicinity of the luxurious part of the city. 

“Thank you, Melody.” Kurapika hastily shoves the chocolate bun into his mouth and starts making his way towards his destination.

“Be careful, Kurapika.” Melody calls after the blond head disappearing into the crowd. She stares after him, before heaving a sigh. 

Did she make the right choice in giving Kurapika the information he so wanted? She wonders to herself if he will be alright this time. If sending Kurapika directly towards the Spider’s Head is even more dangerous than tangling with the limbs. Should she have lied? Even though, from their heartbeats, she could tell their fates were entwined, is this encounter too soon?

## -*-*-

Kurapika stares down at the slip of paper in his hand. The neat scrawling of Melody’s writing stares back at him. In front of him, was a towering hotel; it is as grand and luxurious as the block it was set upon. 

The address is correct, though he has no way of knowing whether the Spider Head is really inside. Not that he’s doubting Melody, but there’s no guarantee the Spider Head will be where he was seen to be staying.

There’s no better way to find out than to see for himself. He needs to find the room, and scope the place to see if the other Spiders are with him. 

Don in another disguise, Kurapika adjusts his cap and double button coat. And with his boots laced to his knees, thighs covered by black wool stockings, he fit right in with the meandering people coming in and out. Expensive taste for an expensive place.

Following the flow of people made it easy for him to slip in and make his way to where a stairwell would be. There had to be a map of fire escapes somewhere. He only needs to have the surface blueprint. Nothing complicated, just a general whereabouts to dowse for the room he seeks.

There! He sees it next to the elevators. But before Kurapika could move towards it, the elevator doors open, and _ there he is _.

Kurapika felt his breath seize in his throat, and all that holds him in place is his self control. 

_ Not yet! _ His inner voice screams at him. There are too many people present. A confrontation here would create a commotion, and the collaterals would rack up a bill that Kurapika was sure the Spiders wouldn’t be paying. 

He had to be patient, he had to be caref-

“Well, isn’t today just full of surprises.” A warm amused voice drips like dark chocolate from behind Kurapika.

Whirling around, Kurapika found himself face to face with the very _ face _he swore he had just seen across the room. 

_ What the hell?! _ Was he having a stroke? Why is there another Chrollo in front of him? _ What is going on? _

Kurapika starts to back away from the Chrollo that had come from behind. How did he not even feel him there? Was he using zetsu? Perhaps, but something was off about the two Chrollo’s, other than the fact that there were _ two Chrollo’s _, and the alarm bells in his head are going off.

Before Kurapika could get any further than a few steps, the Chrollo nearest to him stops him with a hand on his forearm, and nods towards the elevator-Chrollo.

Kurapika turns his head and sees that that Chrollo had now moved towards the stairwell that was beside the elevator, and, seeing Kurapika’s attention on him, tilts his hands palms up with a smirk.

On his palms, Kurapika could see the Mark of Sun in one hand and the Mark of Moon in the other. 

_ Shit. _ In a place full of so many bystanders, the situation has turned from nightmarish to catastrophic. Kurapika remembers the reports that came in from the aftermath of the disastrous fight in Heavens Arena. And it didn’t take much digging for Kurapika to find the videos of the fight and find the source of such a destructive ability. 

“Let’s move elsewhere to talk, shall we?” The Chrollo next to Kurapika began to guide him towards the elevators, where the Other Chrollo was holding the door. 

## -*-*-

The ride up the elevator is the most torturously awkward five minutes of Kurapika’s life. Complete with muted elevator music while Kurapika’s mind whirls in circles.

Being sandwiched between two Chrollo’s in an elevator was making his head spin. He can’t even voice his confusion. The only explanation he can think of was Nen. But what Nen Ability was this? An illusion or real? The Chrollo that is holding onto his arm definitely feels real. But what about the other one?

Kurapika closed his eyes and takes in a deep breath. He needs to keep his head together. He needs to observe and make a rational plan of action. He opens his eyes and glances at the Chrollo’s beside him intensely, trying to find any small tells that would give them away.

Much to Kurapika’s frustration, there doesn’t appear to be any. The two were identical! From the curling strands of hair that folds around the bandages wrapping their forehead, to the suits that they wore. It was as if someone had…

_ A clone…? _

The ride ends with a_ ding _ and an automated voice announces their arrival to floor 69. (1)

The elevator opens and the three men (or two men and one illusion?) left the elevator, walking to a room marked 666. 

Kurapika mentally scoffs at the dramatics and wonders if Chrollo had purposefully picked this suite out. 

The Chrollo that had been holding onto his arm releases him to unlock the door, and the elevator-Chrollo took his other arm instead.

Well, there goes the illusion theory.

And there, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of a cabinet with a TV set, is a THIRD Chrollo.

Kurapika feels as if he was about to have an aneurysm.

_ What is going on?!?!? _

His shock is visibly apparent, and the Chrollo on the bed chuckles at the bewilderness radiating from Kurapika. 

Kurapika can almost feel the smugness smothering the room. It’s bad enough when there was only one Chrollo to deal with, but now, _ three? _

No. Think. There’s only one real Chrollo. Even if they were all solid, they had to all come from the same source. 

But before Kurapika could activate Gyo, the Chrollo on the bed stands and approaches him. 

Kurapika stiffens and readies himself, only to jump as a warm palm reached up to caress his cheek.

“You know, I have yet to fully test the limits of this new ability.” Chrollo’s voice purred against Kurapika’s skin, their faces coming closer while Kurapika stands stock still, his brain short-circuiting from trying to process what is in front of him.

Kurapika stares at the widening smirk on the dark haired man’s face.

“Perhaps, you can help me?” 

_ Oh hell no. _ One Chrollo was one thing but three is just getting a bit freaky.

Kurapika wretches himself away from the man in front of him, only to bump into the same man from behind him.

_ Oh good lord. _ Kurapika thinks to himself as firm arms wrap themselves around him. He grabs and pries at them with his hands to no avail.

Another set of hands pull his hands away to his side, stopping his attempts.

“Let’s get you into a more… comfortable position.” The Third Chrollo says, backing languidly towards the bed. The two other Chrollo’s follow, maneuvering Kurapika with them.

With a soft fwump, Kurapika finds himself on his back in the large bed, staring up at three identical smirking faces. 

“W-wait! Hold on a second!” Kurapika throws his arms out in front of him. 

Surprisingly, the Chrollo’s stop. 

Another second ticks by, and when none of the Chrollo’s move, Kurapika’s breath evens out as he gathers himself. There were so many questions Kurapika has for the man (men?) in front of him. How did this happen? When does this even happen? _ Why Kurapika of all people?? _ But the one question that pops out of his mouth was:

“Is this… Some kind of kink?” 

The three Chrollo’s blinked in unison. Oh good lord, that is just too freaky. Kurapika’s eye twitches. 

“It’s a new Nen Ability I acquired, Kurapika. What else did you think? That I had triplets?”

“Yes, I gathered it was _ nen _!” Kurapika sputters, “Why the hell do you need three of you?” 

That smug, _ smug _, look is back on that handsome face. Multiplied by three. Kurapika feels his eye twitch harder.

“Let me show you,” The Chrollo on the right starts to reach for Kurapika’s ankle, only to be kicked back. 

“What the hell do you even mean by that!? There’s three of you! This is too weird…” The last part came out almost as a mumble. 

The Chrollo in the middle tuts. 

“Should I be insulted? You know, this would be most people’s fantasy.”

Indignated, Kurapika quickly retorts.

“Well it’s freaking me out! One of you is enough for me, but three?” As soon as those were out of his mouth, Kurapika regrets it.

The smug smirk on the three Chrollo’s face makes Kurapika want to drive his fist through it. Though, he’s not sure which one he’d rather break first.

“Oh? So you’re alright with being with me as long as it’s one, then?” And Chrollo has every right to smirk. This was the first time he has gotten Kurapika to admit to anything. And Kurapika curses himself for slipping up in front of the Spider Head.

As if sensing his discomfort, the Left-Chrollo gently caress Kurapika’s ankle, making his movements light so as not to spook the blond.

“Trust me, Kurapika.”

Hesitantly and slowly, Kurapika began to relax, and lean back into the pillows behind him.

## -*-*-

New Nen Abilities are like new toys for Chrollo. Whenever he “receives” a new one, he immediately wants to test them to their fullest potential. He never leaves an ability untested. Who knows when a situation would make it come in handy?

That was Chrollo’s initial reasoning for sending out a copy into the darkening city, testing its range and abilities. 

He discovered that his Duplicate could use Nen the same way he does, even though they have no Nen of their own and rely on Chrollo’s. He can feel the physical world the copy is experiencing as if he were there, to a degree.

Chrollo could see through his Duplicate’s eyes, though some of the other senses don’t seem to transmit all the way back to Chrollo. 

Hmm… perhaps that would require more testing, to find the limit of this Duplicate Ability, how much the Duplicates could transmit their experience back to Chrollo.

And what a good thing it was that Chrollo had decided to test it that very night. Through the Duplicate’s eyes, he found a familiar blond wandering the streets of the very same city as him. 

Perfect.

Having the first Duplicate enter Zetsu, while forming yet another Duplicate proves to be within his limits, though Chrollo hadn’t been sure how flexible controlling more than one Duplicate would be. 

_ But he will soon find out, if the evening progresses as planned. _

Chrollo thinks to himself as he stares down at the blond beneath him. His hair is tousled from being vigorously tossed back against the pillow. One of the Chrollo Duplicates was busy with the side of Kurapika’s neck and holding his right hand, their fingers entwined. Meanwhile, the other was making his way down his collar bone to Kurapika’s chest.

Chrollo himself sat straddling Kurapika’s legs. He leans forward, bracing one hand against the bed frame above the blond to cup Kurapika’s cheek, pulling his attention towards Chrollo. Bleary eyes tinged with a red more brilliant than any ruby hazily stares up at him.

How curious. He can feel his Duplicates touching Kurapika, but as a numb, far away sensation.

Hmm… This requires more… experimentation. 

A smirk crosses Chrollo’s lips before he descends upon the writhing form beneath him. 

(2)

## -*-*-

The morning after isn’t as eventful as Kurapika would have imagined. Not that Kurapika imagines scenarios like this on a daily basis. Nope. Never. 

Especially after their other encounters… Nope. Not thinking about it. Okay, maybe once. Or twice. 

_ But not in this fashion. _ Kurapika groans in frustration.

Waking up had been disorientating until he tilted his face sideways to see an all-too-familiar face right next to his, and his confusion turns into jolting shock. The memories of the night before came flooding back and, with a yelp, he had delivered a kick that sent the other bed occupant flying off the bed and effectively waking him. 

Now, the two men are regarding each other. One nude and red in the face, clutching the sheets around him in an attempt at modesty, while the other sat on the floor, leaning back with his legs half crossed, completely at ease with his own nudity. 

The sight has Kurapika flushing hard while glaring at the other sole occupant in the room. Speaking of which.

“What the _ hell _was that??” 

“What do you mean?” Dark hair spills to one side when Chrollo tilts his head.

“Last night- You- There were- _ You know what I mean! _” Kurapika sputters indignantly. 

“Oh? You didn’t like it? You look like you were having fun.” 

A pillow flies through the air, a perfect aim for Chrollo’s face stopped only by the Spider Head’s quick reflexes. 

“I was testing out my new ability, Kurapika.” Chrollo gingerly lowers the pillow.

“Only to testing...” Kurapika trails off. He should feel relieved. He _ is _ relieved, right? Wait, why should he be feeling relieved? Even in his own mind he doesn’t sound convincing. 

“And what better way to test an ability to its fullest and in the most fun way than in the bedroom.” This statement is followed by a wink, and another pillow is thrown at the dark-haired man’s face, this time blocked by the pillow already in Chrollo’s hands.

“I’m serious! I… You know what? Nevermind.” Kurapika gets off the bed, disgruntled beyond belief and still clutching the sheet around his waist.

Chrollo watches Kurapika move around the room to gather his clothes for a moment, head tilting curiously.

“Why were you trying to find me?”

Kurapika pauses in his search for his discarded shirt. It’s probably somewhere beneath the bed. Without looking at Chrollo, Kurapika peers underneath and stretches out his arm to feel for the fabric. 

“There’s a pair of Scarlet Eyes in this city right now. It’s currently being held by a self-proclaimed curator.” 

“A curator of body parts?” He muses. He’s seen plenty of those within the Mafia, and outside of the Mafia. 

“Of lost civilizations.” The bitterness in words are not lost on Chrollo. A civilization lost, not to a calamity or even time. But by a sudden abruptness in a form draped in a fur collared coat and cross. 

Chrollo has nothing to say to that. He isn’t repentant of his misdeeds. Never likes to take in the past as anything other than a fleeting moment. 

“Did you want my help in retrieving them?” He does find himself wanting to bring them back, though. If only for Kurapika. 

“He’s staying in Hotel Beitacle. You remember where that is?” 

Chrollo does. The events from the Underground Auction still clear in his mind. 

“It’s the same hotel I’m staying at, so I can get you into the building.”

“Oh? Have they made changes?” Chrollo raises an amused brow, which Kurapika returned with a glare.

“After what happened two years ago?” Kurapika grumbles as he pulls on his pants, abandoning his shirt to the dust bunnies under the bed for now.

Had it already been that long? Chrollo looks up at the ceiling in thought before getting up and getting dressed.

Two years since he and his trope invaded the Underground Auction. Two years since losing members of his trope. Two years since Hisoka’s betrayal. Two years since losing his nen.

And a year of regaining it again. Though, he still needs to repay Hisoka. He hasn’t forgotten about that yet. 

The Clown wouldn’t let him. But, Chrollo has better things to do.

Speaking of which, Chrollo looks over at the blond, now currently bent over the side of the bed again, arms outstretched but not quite reaching the fabric that was teasing out of his grasp.

The unfortunate (or a _ very _ fortunate) position also allows Chrollo a fantastic view, which he pause to appreciate. It’s so very rare for Kurapika to give Chrollo these chances. He will cherish them when they come.

With a grunt of victory, Kurapika finally pulls his shirt from beneath the bed and pulls it on before rising to his feet and dusting himself off. 

Turning around, Kurapika regards Chrollo carefully. 

The mask of calm and resolute in place.

“I’ll meet you in the foyer at 7 PM sharp. Don’t be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Thank you my friends on discord chat for picking the number for me.  
(2) I’m sorry. I tried to psych myself up to write smut but… I just couldn’t.. Orz. Anyways, I hope alluding to smutt is good enough? :D I’m sorry I chickened out...
> 
> Edit: I.. realized I severely effed up the timeline to canon. While it's minor, I've fixed it, and the rest of the series should follow as well. Ahhh... this is what happens when Plot hits you while writing smut... it makes you do research and now you have to DO THINGS. >A<


End file.
